Love Dischord
by Meyers Marie
Summary: On her death bed, former singer Yuuki Ichinomiya reflects on her relationship with Tokyo's top CEO of robotic designs, Kaname Kuran, to their daughter, Haruhi - recounting a star-crossed love that has spanned over a course of twenty years. AU, AH. Yuuki/Kaname. Yuuki/OC. Rated M for explicit themes.


Title: _Love Dischord_

Summary: **On her death bed, former singer Yuuki Ichinomiya reflects on her relationship with Tokyo's top CEO of robotic designs, Kaname Kuran, to their daughter, Haruhi - recounting a star-crossed love that has spanned over a course of twenty years. AU, AH. Yuuki/Kaname. Yuuki/OC. Rated M for explicit themes.**

Genre: Romance/Hurt and Comfort

Characters: Yuuki K., Kaname K., Masaya I. (OC), Haruhi K. (OC)

Disclaimer/Letter from the Author: Hello! This is Marie Meyers - bringing you all her first _Vampire Knight _story in a long time!

I had this idea come to me while reading through the numerous _Vampire Knight_ stories I've favorited through the years. Well, not this idea exactly, but one similar. It's been in my head these last couple days, to write a VK story, but I wasn't sure how to go about it until now!

This story will be a miltichapter fic., but I don't plan on it being overly long. We'll see how that works out. This is an alternate universe. There are no vampires, and no Kiryuu. It's all human and goes from Yuuki's high school experience with Kaname to her current state.

I'm excited to write this story. I hope there are some out there who are excited to read it.

Vampire Knight and its associated characters are not mine. They belong to Matsuri Hino. However, the plot for this fiction and its original characters, are my own. Please ask permission before any use of any part of this fanfiction.

The title of this fiction is taken from the song, "Love Dischord", by The Beat Crusaders.

Marie Meyers, 2015.

* * *

><p>Love's Dischord: First Stanza - <em><strong>Melancholy and Memories <strong>_

Π~°Π

When Yuuki Ichinomiya closes her eyes, she is young again, and in love; with a dark haired man with brown eyes.

Looking back, she wonders where that love had gone.

"Mom?" A voice pulls her from her thoughts and she turns her gaze from the window and sees an unfamiliar face. Yuuki knows it should be familiar, for there is something in the face she recognizes, but the thought doesn't come. Not at first.

But then she sees him.

"Kaname?" she whispers, heart pounding. Hoping.

"Mom...it's Haruhi."

A small warm hand touches her own, and Yuuki blinks, and sees her daughter is staring down at her imploringly.

"Ah...yes...Haruhi."

Yuuki manages a small smile. She hopes her daughter doesn't notice her disappointment.

"How are you feeling?" Haruhi asks, and Yuuki laughs softly.

"I feel better." It's a lie, and they both know it. _She will never feel better, confined to a bed whilst she dies. _The thought is unbidden and Yuuki notes it with a pain in her chest; yes, she is _dying_. She can feel it. She knows she doesn't have much time left now.

"Mom, you look tired. Maybe I should let you rest." Yuuki hears the despair in Haruhi's voice, even though her daughter is trying her hardest to hide it. Guilt assaults Yuuki. Soon, she will be leaving her daughter alone to face the world.

"I...I tried to get Ichinomiya to come...but he wouldn't take my calls." This makes Yuuki widen her eyes in surprise.

"Why?" she asks Haruhi.

"I wanted...I thought seeing him would make you happy, mom."

"Why?"

"Because...you loved him, and you're..." _You're dying._ Her daughter doesn't say the words but she doesn't have to. Yuuki takes a deep breath. Smiles again. This time, it's more genuine.

"Masaya is a busy man. It's alright."

Haruhi scoffs, her distaste for the man with whom she shares her namesake quite clear. Yuuki remembers then that Haruhi has taken up her maiden name. _Haruhi Kurosu_. _As your name should be as well, Mother._ Yuuki thinks of the wedding ring now worn as a charm around her neck. Listens to the beeping of the monitor that tells her she's still breathing. Takes in the pain on her daughter's face.

Knows it's time.

"Haruhi, I have something to tell you."

"What, Mom?" Haruhi asks softly.

Yuuki laces her fingers in between Haruhi's. "It's about your father." She feels Haruhi tense.

"Mom, you don't have to -"

"I know," Yuuki interjects gently, "but it's time." Focusing on their intertwined hands, Yuuki looks into her daughters dark brown orbs. "You have his eyes, you know?"

Haruhi stiffens.

Even though Haruhi acts apprehensive about the subject, Yuuki knows that she hasn't stopped wondering about the identity of her biological father, even if she hasn't asked her mother in years. Yuuki closes her eyes and lets the memories wash over her. Gathers her strength and courage. She wants to relive this memories. Wants to remember them and look upon each happenstance with fondness, before she dies. Wants her daughter to know the woman her mother _was _before the sickness.

"I wonder where to begin...perhaps...with how you were born? But that...involves everything, doesn't it? So I guess I should start at the beginning."

Yuuki sees them in her mind's eye. Her memories. She shifts through them, looking for the first day she and he had met. A smile forms on her lips as she finds it. She relives it a moment in her mind. His voice. His hair. His smile.

"Mom?" Haruhi's voice pulls her from her silent melancholy, and Yuuki takes a deep, steadying breath.

"Back then, he was just another prospect. Just another child. Staring into the bottom of a half-empty glass while trying to decide whether to drink the rest or refill it - like everyone else in the world. I was sixteen, and he seventeen. I was a second year at Cross Academy at this time. I had actually met him at the gate when he'd first arrived, freshly transferred from another private school, but at the time nothing extraordinary happened. The world didn't slow. There were no sparks, no connection instantly recognized when he touched my hand. It wasn't until _that incident_ that we really noticed each other."

"What incident?" Haruhi asks, and Yuuki smiles, eyes clouding with memory.

"I had fallen backwards down the stairs. If it hadn't been for Kuran, I probably would have died."

Haruhi's ears twitch at the name _Kuran, _her eyes widening in a silent question, and Yuuki nods vehemently.

"Yes," she says to her daughter. "Your father's name is Kaname Kuran, and the day we first noticed one another was the day he saved my life."

Then, Yuuki was sixteen again, his strong arms firm around her frame.


End file.
